The Alternate in the Universe
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: AU were Sweets lived after the season 10 premiere. Fluffiness and heavy Swaisy! Landmarks in Sweets life that he didn't reach because he was taken from us. Bones isn't mine.


Sweets squeezed Daisy's hand as another concraction came on. She was at nine centimeters and labor was coming on fast. He found it unbelieveable that just a few weeks ago he was a few floors up in intensive care after being attacked for the documents he had. After the attack he was in a medically induced coma for a week on account of all the blood loss. When he woke up, the conspiracy was over. As it turns out, when you almost beat someone to death, it motivates their friends and family to hunt you down. He still couldn't walk because of the fractures on his femur from when that jackass broke his leg, a move which had led to his being overpowered. It's hard to fight back when you can't stand. So he couldn't stand by Daisy's side when she went into labor, but sure was going to sit at her side. Lucky for him, Daisy had gone into labor while he was in physical therapy so he had gotten there quickly.

"You're almost there, Daisy." Sweets tried to smooth his distressed girlfriend.

"Shut up." Daisy grunted, whincing as another contraction hit.

"Don't get snappy with me because YOU refused the epideral." Sweets said and Daisy gave him a tired look.

"This is your fault. We had sex like a thousand times when we were together but no, you had to wait intill we were friends to seduce me and get me pregnant." Daisy groaned.

` "_I_ seduced _you_?" Sweets laughed. "I think we recall that night differently."

"Whatever!"

"So how's the happy couple?" The doctor asked, walking in with a smile.

"We're fine."

"I hear your heading into fast labor, so I'm just going to check your dialation." She smiled before doing so. "Alright, you're at ten centimeters now. Time to push."

"Time to push?" Daisy whispered and the doctor nodded as nurses and techs came in.

"Here we go." Sweets smiled at Daisy, who nodded.

"Here we go!" Daisy said, pushing and squeezing his hand hard.

"That's good, keep pushing Miss Wick." The doctor said.

She pushed and she pushed with all her might for several minutes, exsausting her throughly.

"He's crowning! One more, Miss Wick!"

"I can't... I can't..." She whimpered, sweat poring down her face.

"You can." Sweets assured her, giving her hand a squeeze with his sore one. Daisy nodded and with one final push the baby was finally free. Daisy relaxed as she heard the baby cry out and Sweets looked up to see his son, who while covered in... ew... was still beautiful. The baby was taken off to the side to get cleaned up and weighted.

"He- he's beautiful." Daisy smiled tiredly.

"He is... now you rest." Sweets kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to hold him?" The doctor asked, bringing over the clean baby, who was fitted in a daiper and blue hat and rapped in a blue blanket. Sweets nodded and took the small baby into his arms. The baby looked up at him with big, sleepy eyes and made a small niose.

"You better get him out there with team. They have been waiting for half an hour." Daisy smiled and Sweets nodded before taking the baby into one arm and carefully propping himself onto a crutch. He moved carefully, as to not drop the baby, into the waiting room, where the team was sitting.

"Sweets!" Booth grinned, standing up as he hobbled in. The rest of team stood as well, walking over to the young man.

"Meet Seely Benjamin Sweets." Lance smiled and Booths eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, Sweets..."

"Don't... say anything." Sweets laughed, slipping the baby into his godfather's arms.

"Look at him. He's so adorable!" Angela cooed, hovering over the child.

"Most infants are." Brennan said, walking over by her husband.

"Honey, I love you, but please don't ruin my moment." Angela said before looking down at the tiny infant. "I'm going to spoil him rotten. I'm going the be _that_ Aunt."

"Please don't do that." Sweets laughed.

"But he's cute and Brennan won't let me spoil Christine."

"You are allowed to give him presents on Christmas and his birthday. Anytime else you will be... at the very least be given a very nasty look by me. Daisy might hug you."

"Okayyyyy..." Angela said with a sneaky smile.

"He looks alot like you." Booth said, bouncing the baby.

"Booth he is less then an hour old, he looks like other newborns." Sweets laughed.

"No, I can see it." Hodgins said, looking at the baby. "He definetely looks like you. I mean look at his eyes." It was true, the boy had his daddy's eyes.

"Well, he is cute regardless."Angela smiled at little Seely, who yawned.

"Maybe we should get little man to his mommy." Booth laughed. "And no offence, Sweets, but I'm not letting you carry him again. I thought you were going to drop him."

"I got him." Angela said, scooping the child up and carrying him off.

"Less then half an hour. Less then half an hour and she's already stolen my child." Sweets smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't kidnap him." Hodgins' laughed, trotting after his wife.

"We have to talk about the name, Sweets." Booth said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Benjamin is nice middle, right? Ben was my adoptive father's n-"

"Sweets!"

"Right." Sweets said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I didn't tell you because I knew you would you say no."

"Booth, it seems big honor to me." Brennan said.

"I agree with Dr. Brennan." Cam said, patting his shoulder. "It's an honor, be happy."

"Right..." Booth sighed before hugging Sweets, who hissed painfully. "Sorry!"

"It's fine... It's fine. Chest is still a little tender.." Sweets groaned, leaning heavily on his crutch.

"Right." Booth nodded. "You better get back to Daisy. I don't think she can handle Angela and Hodgins alone with the baby."

"Right!" Sweets said, turning and hobbling away.

##################################################################################

Sweets groaned as he was awoken by the sounds of a screaming infant. It had been a week since they had gotten any decent sleep. Their baby never sleeps.

"It's your turn." Daisy whined, swatting his shoulder.

"Noooooo..."

"Go." Daisy groaned, swatting him again.

"Fine, fine , fine!" Sweets groaned, getting up on his crutches and head into the baby's room. He sat the crutches off to the side and hopped over to the crib and took his precious son into his arms. He put his foot on the ground, which hurt like hell, and then hew walked over to his chair and sat in it. "Whats wrong now?" He sighed and the baby looked up at him with big, tearful eyes and let out a noise of unhappiness. Sweets cradled him closer to his chest and rocked him intill he was sound asleep again.

Sweets sighed through his nose as he looked at his now sleeping son. The baby already had a few dark, curly hairs poking out from his tiny little head and he had is father's lips. He smiled and kissing his little head. He couldn't believe he was so lucky as to have such an adorable child. He already knew this one lucky baby. Angela had already given him two small stuffed animals, the first of which was a duck and his son never slept without it in his crib. He was a lucky, lucky baby.

Sweets smiled and drifted to sleep with his son in his arms, and for first time for week they both slept till the morning.

################################################################################

Sweets sighed and rubbed his eyes as he headed towards the breakroom. Daisy was driving him up the wall waiting for the baby's first words. They had a few close calls, a few incompletes, but no full words yet. He had tried to explain to Daisy that the baby was only nine months old and it was too soon for him to talk yet but she is persistant. She says that she had a cousin that said their first at ten months.

"Hey there, Sweets! How is little Seeley?" Booth asked as he walked in.

"He's doing fine, he is really starting to get babbling down. He can even make some consenant sounds. Daisy is freaking out about what his first words will be." Sweets said, poring himself a cup of coffee.

"Driving you nuts?"

"Yeah."

"Bones' was like that to." Booth laughed, shaking his head. "Just hang in there, man, eventually he'll make a sound that resembles a word or she will drop it."

"Lance!"

"Speak of the devil."

"Lance!" Daisy smiled, walking in with her son in her arms.

"Daisy, what are you doing here with the baby?" Sweets blinked at her with wide eyes.

"He asked for his daddy." Daisy smiled.

"Daisy, I told you he can't-"

"No! Watch!" Daisy smiled at her little baby. "Who do you want, Seely?" The baby looked up at her and started babbling something suspiciously close to 'dada.' Sweets sighed and decided to drop it.

"Thats great, baby." Sweets smiled and took the child and lifted him into the air. "Hi, little man."

Booth chuckled and watched as the couple cooed over their darling child. He had remembered doing this with Bones. For all of Bones' knowledge, when this happened to them she had sworn Christine had said 'dada.'

#################################################################################

"Baby!" Sweets heard the shrieking vioce of his lovely girlfriend calling from the livingroom. "Get in here! HURRY!"

"Is something wrong?" Sweets asked, walking into the room as he dried the dishwater off of his hands. Daisy was pionting to Seely, who was now eleven months old. He was pulling himself up onto his feet and steadying himself.

"Oh my God!" Sweets gasped, rushing over by Daisy.

"Come on baby... come to mommy and daddy... come on." Daisy cooed softly as they both croached down to the babies level.

"Mama! Dada!" Little Seely cooed, tottering quickly over to his parents before practicily falling into his dad's arms.

"Good job, buddy!" Sweets laughed, lifting him up in the air. "Good first steps! We'll work on it." He gave his son a hug.

"His first steps." Daisy smiled, sitting her head on his shoulder.

"This is so awesome." Sweets whispered in her ear.

"I know!" She whispered back.

"Mama!" Seely cooed, reaching for his mother, who laughed and took him into her arms.

"Come on, big boy, it's bath time." She smiled, standing up, and the baby let out a sound of disapiontment at this prospect. Sweets laughed and shook his head. He had assembled quiete the little family.

################################################################################

Sweets smiled at his son as he heard the door being unlocked. He looked to the one and a half year old and handed him the box.

"You remember what to say?" Sweets asked and the small child nodded. Sweets gave the baby a thumbs up and sat on the couch just as Daisy entered the apartment.

"Hello, how are my two favorite men?" Daisy grinned, walking into the living room. "What's that, Seely?" She asked, pionting to the box in her baby son's hands.

"Mawwy Daddy!" Seely cooed, holding the box up to her.

"Marry-" Daisy mumbled, plucking the box from his hands before realizing. She opened the box and saw a modest, yet beautiful ring. She looked at Sweets, who grinned at her.

"What do you say? Will you 'mawwy daddy'?" Sweets laughed, standing up and walking over to Daisy.

"Yes, yes! Of coarse I will!" She cried, hugging onto him tightly and she hugged him back. Seely giggled and squealed happily, clapping his tiny hands. The couple turned to look at their child.

"Good?" He asked his father with big eyes.

"You did great buddy." Sweets laughed, picking the child up.

"How much training did it take to get him to do that?" Daisy giggled, slipping her ring on.

"Like a month." Sweets smiled. "Totally worth it."

"I'll say." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "You're sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure." Sweets smiled, kissing her forehead.

"We are going to get married." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"We are." Sweets said, whipping away her tears with a thumb.

"I help!" Seely garbled, kicking out his feet.

"Yes, baby, you help." Daisy laughed at her adorable child, who laughed happily in response.

#################################################################################

"You ready for this?" Booth asked, straitening his tie as he looked over at Sweets.

"Booth, thats the fifth time you've asked. For the last time. YES. I am ready." Sweets glared at him.

"Just doing my best man duties, no need to snap at me." Booth said, putting up a hand in defense.

"I still think I should be the best man, I mean you already named your first born after him." Hodgins groaned from his position next to Booth.

"Drop it, Hodgins!" Sweets and Booth groaned at the bug man. The men were detered from their little spat when the music kicked up. They looked down the makeshift aisle to see Angela, who was one of the bridemaids, walking down the aisle hand in hand with the final groomsman, little Seely was dressed in a dress shirt and pants. She walked over and left the child by her husband's side before going to her place on the bride's side. Cam walked down the aisle and stood next to Angela and Brennan, who was happy to be the maid of honor in Sweets' wedding, came next. Then came Daisy.

She was wearing an offwhite dress with a heart neckline and natural waist but a poofy, fluffy skirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun but there was a white lily in her hair, tucked behind her ear. She clenched her roses close to her chest and walked down the aisle. Sweets heart would stop in his chest if it weren't beating so fast. She looked beautiful, glowing with the happiness of the wedding. Daisy made it to the front of makeshift, outdoor aisle and handed her flowers to Dr. Brennan. The ceramony had begun.

The ceramony went off without a hitch. It was beautiful and everyone cried, including Booth even if he would later deny it. Hodgins and Angela playfully threw rice the couple when they kissed, something that little Seely laughed and giggled at. The couple glared at the other couple before heading back up the aisle, Daisy holding her son's hand as they went.

Next to the day Seely was born this was the happiest day of Sweets' life.

##################################################################################

Sweets smiled proudly at his son as he watched him take his highschool diploma. At only sixteen years old his son was graduating and he already ready had a full ride to the University of Columbia. He was so proud of him. He watched Seely work for this, graduating at the top of the class with honors but to see it happen was so amazing. He could hear his wife and ten yearold daughter Lily cheering for him, loudly. Seely looked over at them and waved as he walked off the stage and Sweets felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't understood it when Booth had cried when Parker, and later Christine, graduated highschool but he did now. His little boy, the boy who changed the coarse of his life forever, was all grown up. It was like a chapter of his life was over.

He looked over to Daisy, who was crying as well now. He rapped an arm around her and whispered sweets nothings into her ear to calm her. He had know this would he tough on Daisy. He just thanked God that it would be another eight years before they had go through this emotional rollercoaster again with Lily.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I was going to wait intill I finished Between the Seasons before I wrote this but I got excited. **

** Just a few landmarks in Sweets life that he'd have if he had lived. I couldn't help myself! This a one-shot buuuttt... I might and another thing to it if I feel like it. But prolly not XD**

** Review, my duckies! Or don't. But it'd make me happy if you did! :D**


End file.
